Burke is back!
by EleanorOTH
Summary: Cristina and Owen are still happy together after six years but an unexpected return from Burke mixes things up, will Owen and Cristina stay together or will Burke tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okayy so i thought of this idea the other day and decided to write about it, basically Cristina and Owen are happily together but then Burke comes back unexpectidly and mixes everything up, please review, this is only my second fanfic :D I will try and write the next chapter and upload as soon as possible :)  
**

*******

Owen and Cristina are happily engaged and with Cristina pregnant everybody is getting to help out with the Cardio surgeries. It's been six years since Cristina and Owen had met each other and they couldn't be happier.

Owen was in surgery and Cristina was waiting to have a check up on the baby:

"Heyy, Cristina what are you doing here?" Asked Meredith

"I have another scan on this baby!" Replied Cristina

"Isn't Owen going with you?" Meredith wondered

"Erm I think so if he gets out of surgery in time, my appointment isn't for another half an hour yet but I wanted to come down and see everyone, I am just cooked up my house by myself." Answered Cristina

"Well then I shall sit with you for a while and catch up...."

They carried on talking until Owen came out of surgery and went with Cristina in to see her doctor. Meredith went to check on her patients and get them prepped for surgery.

Whilst Owen and Cristina were getting there baby checked a person from Cristina's past was making his way up to see the chief of surgery, Derek Shepherd. As he walked through the corridors everyone pointed and starred at him, wondering why he had returned to Seattle grace hospital.

He walked past one of Meredith's patients' rooms and Meredith was shocked to see him and thought she should warn Cristina so she made her way down to paediatrics.

Meredith found Cristina but she was with Owen:

"Cristina, I really need to talk to you, like now!?" Whispered Meredith

"What? Tell me Mer," Wondered Cristina

"I need to talk in private," Meredith hinted

"Hang on just ten minutes until my appointment has finished then I can talk," Cristina suggested

"Fine, okay I will wait outside," muttered Meredith

Meredith waited impatiently outside in the waiting room, ironically. She kept looking up to see if he was on his way out but he wasn't. The ten minutes seemed like hours to Meredith as she was trying to warn Cristina. Eventually Cristina and Owen appeared; Owen kissed Cristina and went off to check on his patients.

"What's so important that you interrupted my scan?" Asked Cristina

"Burke is back!" Replied Meredith

Cristina stood their speechless, hoping it wasn't true!


	2. Chapter 2

Okayy this is Chapter 2, its not very long but i hope you like it, please review :D I hope you like it and i will hopefully be updating the next chapter soon :)

Cristina looked like she was about to faint, Meredith saw that her skin was turning pale white and quickly grabbed her and sat her down.

"Cristina are you okay? Answer me Cristina?" Meredith shouted. Cristina was just sitting in the chair unable to answer, she was in too much shock, she thought Burke had gone forever, she thought she'd never see him again and now he is back, she couldn't speak, so she just sat their and gave Mer a thumbs up.

Meredith sat with her for the next hour or so in silence, nobody spoke, it was completely silent.

Eventually Meredith broke the silence.

"Cristina are you ready to talk?" Meredith asked politely

She got no response, Cristina was still pale white and Meredith didn't know what to do. Meredith thought it was best if Cristina went home and had hours to think about it and maybe then by the time Owen came home she was able to speak but Cristina didn't want to go home.

"Come on you have to go home and rest," Yelled Meredith

Cristina wouldn't budge; she sat on the chair with a straight face, starring into thin air. Meredith kept repeating herself to Cristina until suddenly Owen came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she move?" Owen pondered

"She is in shock, she won't move or speak!" Meredith explained

"What is she in shock about Meredith?!" screamed Owen as he worried about his soon to be wife.

"Erm... well, her ex is back and he is here in this hospital right now talking to the chief!" revealed Meredith.

"What! Burke is back in town and making her feel like this!! Where his he, I need to talk to him!?" demanded Owen

"He is with the Chief in his office, promise me you won't do anything stupid Owen?!" feared Meredith

"I cannot promise anything!" Owen said as he went to find Burke.

Meredith tried to bring Cristina back to reality by shaking her and shouting at her but nothing worked, Cristina sat their as still had she had before, thinking about everything that had happened with her and Burke and her and Owen.

Meredith watched as Owen ran up the stairs, and made his way to the chiefs office, Meredith was scared that Owen would do something to get himself fired and that was the least he needed especially with a child on the way.

Owen stormed into the chief's office to see Burke sitting talking to Derek about getting a Job at Seattle grace, Owen angrily ran over to Burke.

"Why are you back? Nobody wants you here!" Shouted Owen

"Excuse me?" Asked Burke

"You heard me, why are you here??!" Owen repeated

"Who is this Derek?" Wondered Burke

"Its Cristina fiancée," Derek replied

"Ohhhh." Said Burke

There was a long pause, Burke and Owen trying to stair each other down when suddenly Burke punched Owen, Owen fell to the floor.

"Stop fighting in my hospital right now!" Derek Demanded

Owen got to his feet and then viciously punched Burke unconscious!


End file.
